


Fancomic: What happened?

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty points out Rust's new hairstyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

트루 디텍티브는 아쉽고 더 보고 싶은 것 없이 딱 좋게 잘 만든 드라마였다고 생각한다.  
개그 센스까지 적당하게 좋아서 비집고 들어갈 틈이 없다고 생각했는데..  
이걸 시작으로 이것저것 실없게 많이도 그렸다.  



End file.
